Green Surprise
by Evilgoddess7676
Summary: Buttercup and Butch have been dating throughout high school but what happens when Butch has to break up with Buttercup and leave without knowing Buttercup is pregnant from that one night three weeks before he leaves?. Then 5 years later Butch comes back but what happens when he runs into Buttercup with a kid, Butch tries to figure out the boy's dad. How will Butch take the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Blossom and Brick are married and they have a girl named Brooke(5), Bubbles and Boomer are married and have a girl named Bonnie(3), Buttercup and Butch are not married but they have a boy named Beck(5), Blaze and Blaine are married and have a boy named Blake(8)**

**Me: Here is a story requested by ********tomboygreengurl, hope you enjoy it!**

******Blossom: who's doing the disclaimer?**

******Everyone but Blaze: Not it **

******Blaze: damn it!**

******Blaine: just do it**

******Blaze: she doesn't own anything but her characters and the story *goes back to playing subway surfers on a phone***

******Me: Has anyone seen my phone?**

******Buttercup: Blaze has it **

******Blaine: So who's going to get the phone away from her?**

******Everyone: *points at Butch* **

******Butch: Why me?**

******Brick: Well you and Buttercup are the toughest fighters next to those two**

******Boomer: Dude you are so screwed**

******Blossom&Bubbles: Say good-bye to your phone!**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"Mom are we there yet?!" a green-eyed boy said clearly annoyed "Beck, you're working my last nerve, so be quiet and let me drive!" I said to my son as we drove to Blossom and Brick's house ( both got married three months after they graduated from high school) since it was Beck's fifth birthday and Bubbles was throwing him a surprise party for him. "mom,mom,mom,mom,mom,mom,mom,mom,mom,mom,mom,mom,m om,mom,mom,mommy,mommy,mommy,mommy,mom my,mommy,mommy,mommy,mommy,mommy,mommy,mommy,mommy ,mommy,mommy,mommy,mommy,mommy" "WHAT!?" I shouted "Hi" he says with a sly grin on his face "_Oh dear god,please help me_" I thought to myself as I parked in front of Blossom and Brick's house "Finally we're here" I said as I got out of the car and help Beck out of the car too.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted soon as I turned on the lights and the everyone jumped out of their hiding places "Hey BC, Happy Birthday Beck!" My older sister Blaze says as she comes over to me and Beck and hugs us "Hey Aunt Blaze, Where's Blake?" Beck asks he and she laughs "He's playing modern warfare 4 in the living room go join him" she says and he runs to the living room. "You let your eight year son play modern warfare 4?" "He's a kid, of course I let him play…well Blaine lets him play, I just let him play sometimes not all the time" she says right before Bubbles and Blossom came over "Hi BC" Bubbles says in her cheery attitude "Hi Bubs" I say to her and then a little girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes hugs Bubbles legs "Mommy!" She yells as she burries her head in Bubbles legs and if as on cue Beck and a boy with black hair and eyes like Blaze "Blake, what did you do to Bonnie?" Blaze asks her son as he hides something behind his back and he gives her one of his famous sly smile.

Before Blaze could ask what Blake was hiding we all heard that we haven't heard in a long time, I thought I would never hear it again "Yo whats up guys" said a voice everyone in the room is familiar with "Butch?" Brick asks "Hey Brick, still have that hat I see" Butch says while smirking and he dropped his smirk soon as he saw me "Buttercup?" He says/asks kinda shocked of seeing for the first time in five years before Beck was born "Mom who is that guy?" beck asks me while pulling on my sleeve "someone I knew when I was in high school" I simply said before I walked away to the kitchen not knowing Butch was following "Come on BC don't tell me you're still mad about what happened back i high school" Butch said to me "I'm not mad, now leave me the hell alone Butch" I spat at him and then Blake came running towards me "Aunt Buttercup, my mom says that its time for the pinata, then we have cake and after that we open up the presents" Blake said then he turned to Butch "What the hell are staring at?" Butch asked annoyed "Your ugly ass face" Blake said and that surprised Butch " I'm Blake Jojo, my parents are Blaze and Blaine Jojo, and I could read minds idiot" Blake said as me and him left to the back yard leaving a shocked Butch behind in the kitchen. "That would explain why you have a foul mouth" I heard Butch mutter

~In the Backyard~

"Let the Birthday boy go first" Boomer said as he handed Beck to pinata stick to the pinata with "Hey Beck don't break it give all the kids a try at hitting the pinata!" Blaine said from the small crowd that gathered outside to watch the kids hit the pinata

5 Minutes Later

After watching all the kids go and hit the pinata it was Blake's turn and we all backed up away from him, so we don't get hit by the stick in Blake's hand, after one hit at the pinata all the candy flew out and all the kids went crazy to get some.

"Look at how much candy I got!" Beck says excitedly as he shows me how much candy he grabbed "You do know that, you better eat hem all or else I will eat them!" I say and to prove my point I grabbed a piece of gum from his pile, "Hey!" Beck shouts at me and I laugh, next thing I saw was a light red streak pass by almost crashing into me "Sorry Aunt Buttercup!" Brooke shouts as she continues to fly.

All of a sudden a beeping sound was heard, I turned my head and saw that Blake pull out a communicator then put it away "Brooke, Beck ready to fight a monster?" Blake asks them and they both nod their heads 'yes' and then they flew leaving a black,light red, and a jade green streak in the sky as the only proof that they were only there.

After they left Blaze pulled out a communicator and motioned me, and everyone over "We have to go help them, they can't beat it themselves" Brick and Boomer said at the same time and with that we all flew towards the monster that was to powerful for Beck and Brooke but Blake was putting up a good fight "That's enough Blake, go home and take your cousins with you" Blaine said and Blake was about to protest but Blaze gave him her death glare and everyone is scared of it, "So whats the plan reds" Butch asked the two red-headed adults "Just beat the living shit of this damn monster" Blaze said and everyone agreed to her 'plan' and soon everyone was beating the living shit out of the monster.

I got distracted for just a second and the next thing I knew was that I was being thrown into a building with Butch following me "Get the fuck off of me Butch!" I shouted at him and he was unconscious "_great, just my damn fucking luck!_" I thought to myself as I pushed Butch from me and went back to fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Here is another chapter of "Green Surprise" soon I'm putting up another story "It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet" now lets see who does the disclaimer!**

**Bubbles: Evilgoddess doesn't own anything but the story and her characters**

**Me: Did anyone get my phone back?**

**Blossom: Everyone is trying to pull it away from her, see *Points to all the boys and Buttercup trying to pull the phone from Blaze***

**Buttercup: Give us the damn phone !**

**Blaze: Never!**

**Me: *Covers scene* Okay now, lets get on with the story and enjoy the story!**

**Bonnie: *Held up by Blake* Hi!**

* * *

Blaze's POV

After Buttercup and Butch were both thrown into a building, I went to help them get up "Thanks sis, but what about him?" She asked while pointing at Butch "Lets get him to a safe place first then, we go beat the shit out of the monster" I said and we both pulled Butch up, and we both put him some where that was safe. "Just like our old high school days, right Blaze" Buttercup asks and I laugh " I guess but Butch didn't get knock out" I said right before the monster tried to claw at us, but before it could claw at us again me and Buttercup grabbed the claw and we tried to throw the monster, before we could Blossom,Brick, and Bubbles crashed into us "This monster is unlike any monster we fought" Brick said "That is it I had fucking enough! I'm starting to feel like a damn rag doll!" Blaine shouted "We need a plan" Bubbles says "Where did Butch go?" Blossom asked as she looked at me and BC "What?! We are not responsible for him" I said.

Bubbles's POV

"Bubbles, can you still do your sonic scream?" Brick asked and I nodded "Blaze,Blaine I know you guys can do sound waves right?" Blossom said and they nodded 'yes' after asking us three those questions Blossom and Brick started forming a plan "Okay, you three go and try making the monster deaf, but first someone wake up Butch" Brick said but Blaze screamed in his ear and that woke him up "What the fuck is your problem?" He asked angrily "We need you to get off your lazy ass and help us win the damn fight!" Blaze said

30 Minutes Later

We were finally able to beat the monster and it was hard work, Blaze already fell asleep from fighting that much I guess it took most of her energy "I'm so tired" Buttercup said as we all entered Blossom and Brick's house and we found it all cleaned "We cleaned up" Blake said as he played Modern Warfare 4 "I'm going home" Buttercup said as she picked up a sleeping Beck "I'll help put all his presents in your car" I said as I picked up the gifts "Thanks Bubs" Buttercup said "I'm going to take Bonnie home" Boomer said and he picked up Bonnie "see ya at home Bubbles" He said before he left "Well I'm going home too" Blaze said.

Blossom's POV

After everyone left, Brick went to put Brooke to bed "Do you think Buttercup is ever going to Butch?" I asked my husband "Knowing Buttercup, I doubt she would tell him,but when he finds out that Beck is his kid, he's going to be pretty pissed off" Brick said right before he planted a soft kissed on my lips "you're right, how is Brooke training going?" I asked "She fighting like you when you were younger, but tomorrow Blaine has to train Blake,Brooke,and Beck" "I'm going to bed" I said as I went to get ready to go sleep.

**The Next Day (Monday, March 18, 2013)**

?'s POV

"We must destroy the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys!" a voice said then another voice spoke "If we take their brats then they will be force to surrender to us!" voice #2 said before another voice spoke "We will take the younger brats since the older one, will be a problem" voice #3 said "That is true, the boy is already trained, but the younger ones are not" voice #1 said "After we take their kids, we can train them as our warriors" a new voice said and then the lights in the room turned on revealing five hooded figures, but one of the figures is silent, while it listens to the others.

Then the silent figure pulled a crystal ball and it showed Blake,Brooke, and Beck walking to school then it showed Bonnie at her house with Bubbles. "We can the brats after they come out of school, this plan is full proof nothing will stop us after we destroy the Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs!" voice #4 said as all four figures laughed.

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger! who are the hooded figures**

**Bubbles: It was getting good! **

**Blaze: What's going to happen next**

**Me: Wait until the next chapter**

**Brick: At least you got your phone back**

**Butch: Remind me never make Blaze angry**

**Me: I'm planning to put some OCs in this story, so if you want your OC in the story feel free to PM me or put your OC info in the review. Soon Butch will find out the truth about Beck and I'm sorry for the short chapter!**

**Blossom&Brick: Bye**

**Buttercup&Butch: See ya until the next chapter!**

**Bonnie: * Being held by Blake* Bye-Bye**

**Me: Bonnie is so Kawaii! *starts hugging Bonnie***

**Beck: Don't forget to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Please welcome mlbv-grimm's OC Lisbeth Trickster!**

**Everyone: Hi**

**Lisbeth: Hi! **

**Me: Would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Lisbeth: Sure, Evilgoddess doesn't own anything but the story and her characters**

* * *

Bubbles's POV

I was making lunch for Bonnie when I heard her scream and I ran to the living room and see a hooded figure holding Bonnie "Let my daughter go!" I shouted at the figure before I used my laser vision, but it put up a barrier, then I shot straight at the figure and tried to punch it but it dodged my attack, so I started punching and kicking the figure it kept dodging my attacks I almost knocked the hood of its head. "Somnus" it said and then suddenly I felt really tired and the last thing I saw before I fell asleep was the figure opening some type of portal and it left with Bonnie.

10 Minutes Later

I woke up to Boomer shaking me to wake up "Bubbles what happen, where's Bonnie?" He asked me and I remember what happen "Some figure took Bonnie I tried to get her back, but it dodged everything I threw at it and then it said 'Somnus' and that's where I knocked out" I said before I burst into tears and Boomer hugged me "Don't worry Bubbles, we will get Bonnie back but first let's go to Blossom and Brick's house" he said and he carried me bridal style to their house and when we got there, I saw Blaze,Buttercup,Butch,Blaine,and Blake were there and Blossom had red puffy eyes "What happened Blossom?" I asked her as I hugged her "When Blake and Beck was dropping off Brooke, out of nowhere three hooded figures came and took Beck and Brooke" Blossom said while crying then Blake spoke up "They tried to take me with them, but I had more training than Brooke and Beck so that made them easy targets" He finished for Blossom "They took Bonnie too, but I put up a fight and the figure kept dodging all my attacks I threw at it and then it said 'Somnus' what the hell does that even mean?" I said/asked "sleep" Blaze said out loud "What?" I asked confused "The figure said sleep in latin, so it was using magic" Blaze said and then a portal open and we all got in fighting stances and a hooded figure came out.

"Wait I don't mean any harm" it said and then it took off its hood revealing a girl with black hair with dark brown eyes "why should we trust you at all" Butch asked "My name is Lisbeth Trickster, you can trust because I want to help you get your kids back" Lisbeth said to us "I know who you all are Blaine,Brick,Butch,and Boomer Jojo you are the Rowdyruff boys and Blaze,Blossom,Bubbles Jojo and Buttercup Utonium you are the Powerpuff girls" she added "Okay, but how will you help us get Brooke,Beck and Bonnie back?" Blaine asked her "They are using them as bait so you go to save them, and when you do they will destroy you so once you all are out-of-the-way, they will be able to take over the world" Lisbeth says and she starts telling us about their plan.

"Okay, so your dad is one of the elders of those hooded figures and they use magic? But I thought magic wasn't real!" Blaze basically shouted. "Well, only certain people are able to use magic" Lisbeth said "and you could use magic, but how do you know that you could use magic?" Brick asked

"If you have a mark like the one I have, then you are able to use magic" Lisbeth said as she showed us her mark, "so what type of magic can you use Lisbeth?" I asked "I can ice and time magic" She said then she showed us her mark which was a crescent moon and a sun together (Me: Like the necklace the mom has from the movie Twitches) and I look at the time and see that it was already 10 pm "We should go to sleep so we can have energy for tomorrow" Buttercup said "I think we all should crash here for tonight, Blaze already crashed on floor" Blaine said as he pointed to Blaze who was sleeping on floor already "I'm not moving her, she'll fucking kill me if I even try to wake her up" Blaine added and we started laughing since it was true.

**Tuesday March 19,2013**

Butch's POV

"Butch wake you ass up!" I heard Buttercup shouted in my ear "what the hell is your problem, are you trying to make me deaf!" I shouted quietly back at her "I need to talk to you it's very important, follow me outside" "can't this wait for later I'm tired" I said right before she pulled my ear and dragged me outside "Let go of my ear, you're going to rip it off Buttercup!" I hissed and she let my ear go and I started rubbing it to ease the pain "Remember when you broke up with me and then left Butch?" she said/asked and I nodded "yea, that was five years ago, so what about it?" "I wanted to tell you something, but before I could you left, well I…um I was" she trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence "you were what BC?" I said "Promise me, you won't shout or yell at me and won't wake up everyone else" she said "I promise, now tell m I'm getting hungry and its kinda chilly out here" "I was pregnant, when you left I was going to tell you but you left before I even had the chance" She said and I was filled with anger "So Beck is my damn kid?!" I shouted quietly and she nodded her head 'yes' slowly that's when I snapped and punched the front door but I didn't hit the door I almost hit Blaze who caught my fist before it hit her in the face. "Let me guess, you told him the truth?" She asked while raising an eyebrow a Buttercup "Yea" Buttercup said as Blaze released my fist.

"Welcome to the world of parenthood, where you lose sleep and wake up to the sound of crying babies in the middle of the night, but you're lucky you missed the terrible twos, changing diapers, making bottles in the middle of the night along with waking up to the sweet sound of a baby crying in the middle of the damn night" Blaze said with sarcasm "Now lets go inside and eat something and get some coffee" she added after awhile and all three of us go inside.

* * *

**Me: Another cliffhanger!**

**Blaze: *cracks knuckles* When do we get to kick some ass?**

**Buttercup: I agree with Blaze**

**Blaine: Same here**

**Butch: Ditto**

**Lisbeth: Don't forget to review!**

**Me: If you still want your OC to be in the story just leave your OC's info in the review or just PM me, **

**Bubbles: Where did Blossom and Brick go?**

**Boomer: They were kidnapped!**

**Everyone: *Facepalms* **

**Blaze: They're over there making a plan for the next chapter**

**Blues: Oh**

**Blake: *Does the peace sign* See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Another chapter of Green surprise and everyone please welcome Fancyunicorn's OC Bullet!**

**Bullet: GIVE EVERYONE DROP AND GIVE ME ALL YOUR COOKIES!**

**Everyone: *drops and gives Bullet their cookies***

**Me: Whos doing the disclaimer?**

**Buttercup: She doesn't own anything but her characters and the story**

* * *

Blaze's POV

After the three of us went inside the house Blossom and Brick were already up "Morning" I said as I went towards the coffee pot and poured myself some coffee "What happened outside?" Blossom asked me and I held up my finger meaning one moment "Buttercup finally told Butch that he is a dad!" I said right before we all heard a knock on the door "Brick go open the door" I whispered to hi "Why me, why don't you go and open it" he whispers back "One this isn't my house two I'm tired and three I don't want to" I said and he goes to open the door and when he did a girl around twelve years old was standing there. "Uh.. Can I help you" Brick asked the girl "Hi I'm Bullet!" the girl- Bullet says right before she flew right inside the house and almost crashed into Butch and Buttercup "Hey watch it!" Butch says "She has powers, how is that possible?" Blossom asked.

A Few Hours Later

"Okay, who are you and why are you here?" Boomer asked Bullet and she took in a deep breath of air "My names Bullet and I'm 12 also I love DUCKS, duck tape, mustaches, cute little fat pigs, FOOD, no school, summer, being insane,trying to eat stuff that I'm not suppose to eat, fighting, fire, running from the cops, sleeping video games, and setting things on fire and I hate being starving, animal cruelty, fake awesome people, criminals, kidnapping, belly-flops, my powers are EARTH GODDESS OVER HERE!" Bullet said and we all stared at her in confusion, wonder, and amazement, since she said all that in a single breath "Also I'm here to help you get Brooke,Bonnie,and Beck back and I know this is because they captured me and I escaped and I met them while I was there" Bullet added "Well I like this girl!" I said out loud "Bullet do you know where the hooded figures are keeping our kids?" Bubbles asked and Bullet thought for a moment "I remember it being somewhere dark,underground, and not in the city but it is close by here, Hey you know when I see a fat guy in a French fry suit that will be the best day ever!" Bullet said nearly yelling in excitement at the last part of what she said.

After Bullet told us the hooded figures location we split up into two teams Bubbles,Boomer,Blossom,Brick and Lisbeth on one team and on the other team was me,Blaine,Butch,Buttercup,Blake, and Bullet and right now we were all flying to where the hooded figures are "So Bullet how do you even have your powers?" Buttercup asked Bullet who was not paying attention to where she was flying and crashed into a tree "Bullet are you okay?" Blake asked and Bullet just shook off the leaves from her hair "THAT WAS SO FREAKIN' AWESOME!" Bullet shouted causing all of us to aanime sweatdrop. "She is crazy" I heard Butch mutter under his breath soon Bullet flew to the ground and landed in front of a boulder "Why did we stop here?" Blaine asked Bullet but she didn't hear him she just moved the boulder and dropped down a hole and we followed her down the hole.

Brick's POV

After what happened this morning we all split up into teams luckily we got Lisbeth who teliported us to the hooded figures' hide out after walking towards where the kids where soon we saw a little light and I followed it to the source and it was Brooke who had a small flame in her hand as her light, Bonnie and Beck were both sleeping next to her "Daddy?!" she cried out that's when we all an evil laughter coming closer "How sweet a little family reunion, to bad it won't last any longer" a male voice said and it was one of the hooded figures and he did something unexpected he took off his hood "Dad?" Lisbeth said in shock.

* * *

**Me: sorry for the short chapter I tried to make it longer**

**Bullet: GET ME A TALK SHOW WITH A PIG, DUCK TAPE AND SELENA GOMEZ!**

**Blaze: REVIEW OR ELSE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Here is another chapter of Green Surprise, sorry I won't be updating alot since I started school weeks ago and I have to do alot of homework. But please welcome Fancyunicorn's OC Beast! ****  
**

**Beast: I WANA PONEY! I WANA PONEY! I WANA PONEY!**

**Bullet: Me 2! Me 2! Me 2!**

**Blaze: Evilgoddess doesn't own anything but her characters and the story**

**Brooke: Hi**

**Beck: Sup!**

**Everyone: On with the story!**

**Bonnie: Story! Story!**

**Everyone: Aww!**

**Blake: Come on Bonnie I'm going to teach you a new word *grabs Bonnie's hand and walks away***

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

"Hello Lisbeth" Lisbeth's dad said "Where is our kids!" I shouted at him and before he could answer an alarm went off "HAHA SUCKERS!" we all heard Bullet shout, then Lisbeth's dad disappeared right before our eyes "Guys, go free the kids we got those hooded figures chasing us...well mostly Bullet but hurry!" Blaze said to us through our minds and we took off. Soon Lisbeth stopped in front of a door "I can't open it, my dad put a seal on it that I can't break" Lisbeth said "I got this" Brick said and he slammed into the door breaking it.

Inside the room we all saw two cages one held a boy who looked a lot like Bullet and in the other cage was Bonnie,Beck, and Brooke "Mommy!" Brooke and Bonnie said at the same time, Boomer and Brick ripped opened the cage and the girls ran to us "Boomer, you carry Beck and Brick free that boy I have a feeling that he'll be able to help us" I said and they did what they were told.

**Blaze's POV**

Soon as we broke into the hooded figures' lair and alarm sounded off "Hey break lots of stuff it's so fun!" Bullet shouted at us and she started destroying everything in her path and that's when Blaine,Butch, and Blake smiled like crazy since they love destroying almost everything when they were five "Ready BC?" I asked her "Fuck yea, plus we can destroy everything!" she said and we all followed Bullet's path and destroyed everything "HAHAHA SUCKERS!" We heard Bullet shout and the hooded figures appeared and tried to take down Bullet. I saw one try to grab Buttercup but I gave the person a roundhouse kick to the head, the hood fell off revealing a girl who was around seventeen "You bitch!" She yelled at me and she tried to hit me but I was too fast.

Five more of the hooded figures appeared but they were wearing red hoods I'm guessing they are the leaders, one was not wearing their hood. The one that was not wearing the hood was a man who looked like Lisbeth "Get them!" The man said and all the other figures attacked us "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME COPPERS!" Bullet screamed and she flew away knocking down everyone "Get the girl!" one of the red hoods said "What about them?" the girl I kicked earlier said as she pointed to me,Buttercup,Blaine and Butch"Where did Blake go?" I thought to myself "Forget them! We must get the girl so we can drain her's and the others' powers!" The man shouted causing all the figures shrink back in fear "Now!" He shouted and the figures went after Bullet "You four go help them I'll take care of the intruders" The man said and the last remaining figures left. That's when Blake grabbed the guy and put in submission and the man couldn't get out since Blake was stronger that him "That's my boy!" Blaine said "Where is my son?" Buttercup asked him and she was pissed as hell "somewhere, where you'll never see him again!" He said and then laughed like a manic "Mom!" Beck shouted as he crashed into Buttercup, the others followed behind him "Where did Bullet go?" Butch asked "I'm right here!" She shouted as she popped out of the nowhere "Wake up Beast!" Bullet shouted in the boy's ear who was being carried by Brick "I LOVE THE COLOR MUSTACHES!" Beast shouted as he woke up causing Brick to drop him "Dad, why go through all the trouble to get these kids' powers?" Lisbeth asked the man who Blake was holding "I wanted power and by gaining those brats powers I'll be unstoppable!" He said then Lisbeth said something in Latin that made her dad knock out "I got him" She said "where are you taking him?" Bubbles asked her "To a special prison where he won't escape and all those other people are going there" She said "But where are going to do now?" Boomer asked her "I think I'm going to stay in Townsville and live a normal life" She said "Hey what happens after this" I asked everyone "we keep on fighting evil" Brick said. "Where did Aunt Buttercup and Butch go?" Blake asked us.

**Buttercup's POV**

"BC, I'm sorry for being a fucking jerk for breaking up with you in high school and left with a trace for five years, but I want things to go back to before when we were together" Butch said to me as he pulled me into a hug. "Plase take me back Buttercup" he sounded like he was about to cry and the Butch I love and know does not cry no matter what "Butch, I'll take you back but under one condition" I said as I pushed away from him and looked him in the eye "Whats the condition?" He asked me "Don't start going all fucking soft on me, because I know that Butch Jojo of the Rowdyruffs doesn't go soft on someone, especially his ex-girlfriend" I said with smirk and then I felt his lips crash on mine and soon it turns into a full heated make-out session, we broke apart when we heard a wolf whistle "Get a room you two!" our siblings shouted to us "I got one more question for you to answer Buttercup" Butch says to me and I had a confused looked on my face.

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger! **

**Blaze: It was getting good **

**Boomer: whats going to happen?**

**Butch: yea whats the dam question? **

**Buttercup: *starts shaking me* Tell us!**

**Me: It will be revealed in the next chapter! **

**Blaine & Blaze: *Glares at me* Tell us the fucking question**

**Me: No! **

**Blake: *holding up the very cute Bonnie* Bonnie say what I taught you**

**Bonnie: Review! **

**Brooke: Kawaii!**

**Beck: *sighs* No one can say no to Bonnie**


End file.
